


A Letter To Steve

by thorofassguard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Infinity War, Stucky - Freeform, i can’t even tell you when exactly he wrote this letter just trust me, idk why i wrote this i just felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorofassguard/pseuds/thorofassguard
Summary: A letter Bucky wrote for Steve, begging him to help him remember. He was too afraid, or perhaps ashamed, to ever send it.“I don’t want to forget you again.”





	A Letter To Steve

_To Steve-_

_I’m writing this so I can come to terms with everything that’s happened. I need to understand._

_Here’s what I know for sure: There was a time I knew you, and then there was a time I didn’t. I’m in between the two right now. From what I’ve heard, you were my friend. I know that ages later you were my mission, and no matter how many times you told me who you were, who I was, our history, I still couldn’t understand what the hell was going on. I also know they tried to wipe you out of my head anytime I had an idea of who you really were to me._

_You must’ve really meant something to me. I’m sorry I can’t remember how much I valued you._

_There was an instinct to save you that day, you know, the day I pulled you out of the water. There was something in my head, maybe faded memories, that told me not to let you die. Memories of a skinny little kid who looked a little bit like you that I had to save from trouble countless times. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t remove those memories._

_I think I know you a little better now. I’ve been piecing together any little thing about you that pops into my head, hoping it’ll make sense. I knew from the moment I got you out of the water that you meant the world to me once. I’m wondering if you could mean the world to me again, if I could remember all the memories that made me snap out of the notion that you were just my mission. I know that you’re something more to me. Please help me remember._

_I don’t want to forget you again._

_I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry._

_———_

_You called me Bucky. I think I remember going by that name._  
_So,  
-Bucky. _


End file.
